Don't Wanna Be a Patissiere
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: Team Ichigo is getting ready for the Cake Grand Prix, but who is this girl? WHAT! She has a Sweet Spirit and know the President? But she's hiding something and Ichigo and the Sweet Princes are going to find out.  One-shot COMPLETE


**I wrote this one shot because it wouldn't get out of my head so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere **

**Don't Wanna Be a Patissiere **

**By: Kumiko-oneechan**

**One-shot**

"Japanese"

"Spanish"

"_English"_

_

* * *

_

It's late at night and Ichigo's team was working in the kitchen again, practicing for the Cake Grand Prix. Suddenly the door slammed open. All heads turned and saw a girl.

She has straight dark brown hair with red highlights and her bangs parted to the right. She also has green eyes, tan skin and curves in all the right places. She's wearing a simple, white off the shoulder blouse, torn skinny jeans and black converse.

"Whoa." Andou and Hanabasa commented.

"Can we help you?" Kashino asked rudely. The girl ignored him and went in front of Ichigo.

"You're Amano Ichigo, correct?" The girl asked. Ichigo nodded and asked,

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Alyssa." She answered smiling. Suddenly Hanabasa went in front of Alyssa with a rose in his hand.

"My name is Hanabasa Satsuki." Alyssa just pushed him out of the way and grabbed a confused Ichigo's hands.

"I am so glad to finally meet you. I would've come earlier but I was busy. Mari-hime has told me a lot about you, and I wanted to meet you. I love that you can go after what you believe in, no matter what happens." Alyssa rambled. Ichigo blushed and replied,

"Thanks, but I had help. I was wondering…do you have a surname?" Alyssa's expression darkened but went back to normal a second later.

"Oh, um I don't like to use it." She answered with a strained smile. Ichigo was about to comment but another voice was heard.

"Alyssa! Why did you come in here? You are messing up their practice!" Alyssa winced and let go of Ichigo's hands.

"Lo siento Flan-chan." Alyssa apologized.**(I'm sorry) **Out came a Sweet Spirit with an irritated expression.

"You have a Sweet Spirit?" They all yelled.

"Yup, her name is Flan." Flan has light brown hair, brown eyes, light skin and a simple yellow sundress with a gold crown.

"Flan-sama!" The Sweet Spirits exclaimed in surprise.

"Mari-hime told me you guys had Sweet Spirits." Alyssa told them.

"How do you know Tennouji-san?" Kashino asked.

"We're in the same class, same group and best friends." Alyssa answered innocently.

"WHAT?" They yelled in surprise.

"Alyssa." Flan warned. Alyssa sweatdropped and answered,

"Esperate Flan-chan. I didn't hear everybody's names."**(Hold on)**

"Kashino Makoto"

"Andou Sennosuke"

"Vanilla"

"Chocolat"

"Carmel desu!"

"Café"

"Nice to meet you all. Vamos Flan-chan."**(Let's go) **She said with a blinding smile. Andou, Hanabasa, and Café blushed as she started to leave.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. Alyssa turned back and asked,

"Hm, what is it?"

"What language were you speaking? And why didn't you enter the Cake Grand Prix?"

"Oh, that's Spanish. I'm Mexican-American, and I'm not entering for um, reasons." Alyssa answered. After she said that she left Team Ichigo in the kitchen.

"She's beautiful." Andou and Hanabasa sighed at the sametime with a blush on their faces.

"She's hiding something, but we can't worry about that right now." Kashino told them. The rest of the team nodded as they got back to work.

"She must be really good if Flan-sama is her Sweet Spirit." Vanilla commented.

"What do you mean?" Andou asked confused.

"Flan-sama is on the same level as Honey-sama." Café answers. They all just widened their eyes in surprise. Meanwhile, one the other side of the kitchen door…Alyssa slides down against the door and cradles her head in her hands. She gives an empty chuckle and whispers,

"I don't belong here Flan-chan, I definitely don't deserve their praise." Flan gives her a worried look and says to her,

"You love making sweets, especially because they make people happy. So you do deserve everything." Alyssa silently stands up and gives Flan a sincere smile.

"Gracias Flan-chan."**(Thanks) **Alyssa then started skipping down the hall, humming. Flan playfully rolls her eyes and follows Alyssa.

Next Day

Ichigo and the Sweet Princes were walking into the forest when they suddenly heard someone else was in the forest. They hid behind some bushes and saw Alyssa talking angrily on the phone.

"It's Alyssa-chan." Ichigo whispers.

"Shh." The boys told her.

"_Yes father, I am…No, I'm not entering the Grand Prix!…Why not? Because you forced me here!" _Alyssa yelled in her phone.

"What language us she speaking?" Ichigo asked softly.

"English." Kashino answered.

"God dammit. You are freaking pissing me off, asshole." Alyssa muttered in Japanese in her phone.

"Wow, colorful language." Andou commented as they all sweatdropped.

"_That was nothing father…yeah I'm sure…you are starting to piss me off dad…no I don't give a fuck what I say to you! Later!" _She said in English as she hung up. She sighed, then growled and punched a tree. She pulled back in pain and started cursing.

"Fucking tree. Dammit that hurts like hell." Alyssa then heard the bushes rustle and called out,

"Whoever's there, come out." Ichigo and the Princes stood up and Alyssa's anger disappeared.

"Oh! Um…how much did you hear?" She asked embarrassed.

"All of it." Flan answered. Everybody stared at her in surprise.

"You knew we were here?" Chocolat asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want to interrupt Alyssa's ranting." Flan replied, glaring at said person. Alyssa laughed nervously and asked,

"So, do any of you understand English?" The three boys raised their hands and Alyssa cursed again.

"Chingado, well, you heard enough of my problems, got to go." **(fuck) **She disappeared with Flan behind her.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Apparently, her father forced her to come here." Andou told her.

"Well, she can sure punch." Hanabasa said as he looked at the dented tree with wide eyes. Everyone gulped in fear.

"But why would she do so good if she hates it here?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Because she loves to make people happy with her sweets. Even though she'd rather do something else." A voice replied. They turned to the source and Ichigo said in surprise,

"Tennouji-san!" She nodded in greeting and Kashino asked harshly,

"Why is she still here?"

"Makoto!" Andou warned. He just shrugged and Mari continued,

"She doesn't want to disappoint her family, because in her culture family is everything, and she doesn't want to lose Flan."

"How sad." Ichigo replied sadly.

"What would Alyssa-chan rather do?" Hanabasa asked.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you. She doesn't like it when people get into her business, so you must ask her." With that, Mari left. They started to leave out of the forest and saw Alyssa humming with a smile on her face as she was walking to her dorm. Then Ichigo had an idea and said,

"I know what she wants to be! We should make something for her!" The Sweet Princes nodded and they headed to the kitchen.

With Alyssa

"That was close." Alyssa told Flan.

"Alyssa, why didn't you just tell them? Estupida" Flan lectured. **(stupid girl) **

"Hey! I don't appreciate the name calling." Flan glared at her.

"You were cursing up a storm before, and don't change the subject!"

"Fine! I don't want people to worry about me, especially Ichigo's team. They have enough to worry about."

"Alyssa-chan." Alyssa turned around and replied,

"Oh, Mari-hime, nice to see you." Mari smiled a small smile and Honey said,

"I believe Amano-san and her team have a surprise for you outside your dorm."

"Huh?" Mari giggled softly and replied,

"Look outside." Alyssa nodded and looked out her window. She gasped in surprise when she saw Ichigo, Andou, Hanabasa, and Kashino holding a cake. She quickly went outside and took a closer look at the cake.

It was shaped like a concert stadium and on the stage was Alyssa singing with a smile on her face with music notes and an audience surrounding her. She was speechless as she took the cake in her hand.

"Let's go inside." She finally said. They nodded and walked inside her dorm. She set the cake on her table then said,

"It's beautiful, but how did you know I like singing?"

"When we saw you leaving to your dorm, you were humming with a big smile on your face." Ichigo answered.

"Well…you're very perceptive Ichigo-chan, except on things that relate to yourself." Ichigo just looked at her confused while Kashino blushed.

"Now, let's taste this cake!" Alyssa exclaimed, excited. She cut a piece and bit into it. Her eyes widened then she smiled.

"This is muy delicious, very delicious." Ichigo, Andou, Hanabasa and Kashino smiled back and thanked her.

"Why do you stay here?" Ichigo asked. Alyssa stopped eating and sighed.

"I don't want to disappoint my family."

"But aren't you disappointing them by doing something you don't truly love? You should follow your heart Alyssa-chan." Ichigo told her. Alyssa smiled and replied,

"Thank you, all of you. I will never forget this."

"Why don't you sing for them? As a thanks." Flan suggested. Ichigo was about to decline but Alyssa stood up and said,

"Good idea Flan-chan. Sorry Ichigo-chan, but I only know American songs."

"That's fine." Alyssa nodded, closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen, oh_

_But somethin' happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found somethin' true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinkin' I'm going crazy, oh_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closin'  
You cut me open and I -_

_Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love  
I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love  
Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love  
You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from fallin', yeahyeah, oh_

_But nothin's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness, I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm goin' crazy, baby, baby_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closin'  
You cut me open and I -_

_Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love  
I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love  
Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love  
You cut me open_

_And it's drainin' all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closin'  
Oh, you cut me open and I -_

_Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love  
I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love  
Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love, (love)  
You cut me open and I -_

_Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love  
I keep bleedin', I keep, (oh, keep bleedin' love) keep bleedin' love  
Keep bleedin', (I keep), keep, keep bleedin' love  
You cut me open and I -_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

After Alyssa finished, a smile made its way on her lips. She heard clapping and opened her eyes. The Sweet Princes, Ichigo and the Sweet Spirits were staring at her in amazement.

"That was, breath-taking." Hanabasa commented. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for everything, Hanabasa-kun, Andou-kun, Kashino-kun, Ichigo-chan." She told them. She hugged Ichigo and kissed the Sweet Princes' cheeks. When she stopped at Kashino she whispered,

"Take care of Ichigo-chan, you'll never find a girl like her." He blushed at the comment while the other boys blushed from the kiss. Before Kashino could say anything Alyssa interrupted.

"Well, it's getting late, you guys should head back. Buenas noches, good night." Alyssa said. They boys were too dazed so Ichigo replied,

"Goodnight Alyssa-chan." They left her dorm and Andou and Hanabasa finally said,

"Wow." They touched their cheeks then gave a distracted goodnight to everyone then left. Kashino looked at Ichigo, blushed, muttered goodnight and left. Ichigo stared, confused but shrugged and went to her dorm.

With Alyssa

"You should listen to her advice Alyssa." Flan told her. Alyssa thought about it for a moment then started packing.

"What are you doing?" Flan asked. Alyssa smiled and answered,

"Listening to Ichigo-chan's advice." Flan smiled then said,

"Don't worry about losing me Alyssa, as long as you keep on baking sweets, I'll be here." Alyssa smiled and replied softly.

"That's good to know Flan-chan."

Next Day

Ichigo was going to her first class when she spotted Alyssa.

"Alyssa-chan!" Ichigo yelled out. Said person turned around and smiled.

" Hello Ichigo-chan." She greeted back when they were closer. Ichigo looked at her bags then asked,

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm taking your advice. I'm leaving this academy and going to America to pursue my dream." Alyssa answered.

"Oh, what did your father say?"

"Well…he was really angry but I told him to shove it because I didn't care if he was paying for this place. Also some things I shouldn't repeat." Ichigo just sweatdropped.

"Good luck Alyssa-chan, I know you'll make it."

"Thanks, well I better get going. See you soon Ichigo-chan." Alyssa winked then left. Ichigo nodded and rushed to class.

"Why are you late?" Kashino demanded.

"Alyssa-chan's leaving and I went to say goodbye." Ichigo replied.

"What?" Andou and Hanabasa asked.

"Is is temporary?" Café asked. Vanilla shook her head.

"No, she left to America." Hanabasa and Andou hung their heads.

"She did say she would see us soon." Ichigo added. Both boys perked up.

"Really?" Andou asked.

"Yup, but she didn't say when."

"Why are you both so sad? Do you like her?" Chocolat asked. Andou and Hanabasa blushed then looked away.

"No!" They answered in unison. The rest of the group just laughed.

Meanwhile…

"I'm so nervous Flan-chan." Alyssa said as she say on the plane.

"You'll do fine Alyssa, you're amazing."

"Thank you."

They sat quietly until the speaker went on.

"This plane to Hollywood, California will now take off." Alyssa looked out the window and said,

"Hollywood, here I come."

* * *

**Okay so there is going to be a sequel which will take place in the Professional episodes. So I did kind of base my self on the OC. The only things that are the same is the hair, skin tone, name and sense of style. Other than that, it's all made up because I am too short to have curves :/ **

**Song: Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis**


End file.
